Reunited
by carson34
Summary: Steve is finally reunited with Kono. It's a one take! Spoiler alert


Author Note: I decided to write this storyline as the fact that I know that Kono is coming back and that means I am getting really excited to write for McKono storylines.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steve or Kono and this might be a little spoiler alert. I am pretty sure that it's going to take one take.

Steve woke up the next morning to find that his wife was still not home yet. She had been gone since summer and that's been months for them not to see each missed his wife and wanted her to come home. He went down the stairs to find his sister playing with Joan in the living room.

"Are you guys ready for breakfast?" Steve asked his sister as he walked over to the girls.

"Yeah." Mary said to her brother.

Steve played with the girls until they were really hungry and then headed into the kitchen. Steve was not n the kitchen for more than five minutes when he heard the front door open and he assumed that it was Danny walking into the house.

"Oh my god, you're back." Mary told the person.

"Yeah I am back." The person said as Steve walked out of the kitchen and finally saw who it was. He was really happy to see his wife standing there.

"Hey honey." She responded to her husband as he walked closer to his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you so much." He revealed to his wife as he gave her a small kiss right after his cell phone. "Crap, I forgot about the breakfast date with the team."

Steve said as he ran upstairs and got ready to go since his wife was already ready for their breakfast date. She decided to follow her husband and find out what's going on.

"So what made you guys set up these breakfast dates?" Kono asked her husband

"We decided to started them about a month ago and of course we get cases the evening before and we never actually do our breakfast dates since Danny likes his sleep." He said as he got in the shower.

"So now that I am back what are you going to do with Catherine working on the team?" Kono asked her husband.

"I haven't decided yet what to do now that you are back home." He responded to her.

Steve got out of the shower and headed to get dress. The minute that he was finished getting ready they left for Danny's house. They arrived to Danny's house and the rest of the team was surprised to see Kono back. Danny and Chin gave her a hug. Steve was not sure that he wanted to share his wife with his family. Maybe he was being a tad selfish about it but he did not want to share her with anyone since he had just gotten his wife back. They sat down for breakfast and enjoy the rest of night with his wife.

He was happy that they did not have a case so they could enjoy the day together. The next morning was Saturday and they both wanted to sleep in but Steve's cell phone started to ring and it was Grover calling him.

"Hey what's up?" Steve asked him.

"I need your help. I know that it's Saturday and Kono just came back but I need help." Grover said to him.

"Where do you want me to meet you at?" Steve asked him.

"Just meet me outside of your house." Grover said as he hanged up the phone. He was waiting for Steve to come out.

It took Steve a couple of minutes before coming out of the shower. He found his wife awake.

"Hey, why don't you get some sleep?" He asked her.

"I want to come with you guys." She responded to him.

"Babe, I know that you want to come with me but I can handle this with Grover. I will see you later. I love you." Steve revealed to his wife.

"I love you too." She responded to her husband as he gave her a small kiss.

Steve walked out of the house and smiled at his friend. He was surprised to see him there outside of the house.

"You know that it's kinda weird that you are sitting outside of my home." Steve told his friend.

"Yes I know but my friend needs some help." Grover responded to him.

"Oh really. So why don't you tell me what's going on with your friend?" Steve asked him.

"I don't know. All I know is he's here in Hawaii and I need your help to find him." Grover told him.

Later that night

Kono was starting to get worried since Steve was still not home from whatever Grover needed helped with. She was starting to get worried about the fact that this happen to them with Jenna. Steve went to help him with something and she picked up her cell phone and texted her husband.

"Let me know that you are okay please."

She waited for a few minutes and finally got a responded back from him.

"Babe, I'm fine. We are just finishing up now. I'll be home soon! Love you."

She responded back to him in the text.

"I love you too."

About an hour later, Steve is finally home to find Kono sitting on the couch. He was happy to be home with her.

"Hey, I am going to take a shower. I will be back in a couple of minutes." Steve told his wife as he gave her a small kiss.

He headed upstairs and was gone for about five minutes when she turned on the movie. She just wanted to lay on the couch and cuddle but Steve had other things in mind when he came down the stairs with just his shirt and shorts on.

"Come on." He said as he turned off the tv.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"Upstairs." He responded to her as she stood up and he started to kiss her but not before picking her up and they headed upstairs where they made love.

The end

Author Note: Thank you guys so much this chapter of this storyline. I wanted to make sure that this storyline was finished by the time that the show aired. I should have written it early this week so that way it was done but I have worked all week and I could not get anything written. I hope that you will review and let me know what you think of it. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Don't forget to check out tonight's episode of Five 0 where Kono returns.

Don't forget to check out my season storyline and my other McKono storylines. I hope that you like it. Also don't forget to follow my Come back to me part one and two. I will see you on my next storyline.

If you want to follow me on twitter as carson34ff were I will be hopefully tweeting tonight's episode of Five 0.

Don't forget to review! Have a great Friday!


End file.
